selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sick Of You
Sick Of You (Harta De Tí en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su segundo álbum titulado A Year Without Rain siendo la novena pista a escuchar. Letra Letra original= You know fairytales don't come true Not when it comes to you Open up for the first time And you can bet that it's the last time And I'm cool with laying low Saturday night and I'm staying at home I'm feeling good for the first time It's been a while since the last time I will wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa) I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights I just don't care who was wrong or right I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all of your little lies I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all the girls by your side What you don't know is how great it feels To let you go I get your game, it's so see-through You know I'm way too good for you Movin' on to the next time Drop the baggage and I'll be fine When it's time to reminisce You're gonna realize you miss this You're in my mind for the last time And at the most you were a pasttime I will wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa) I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights I just don't care who was wrong or right I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all of your little lies I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of feeling right by your side What you don't know is how great it feels To let you go I'm happier alone Taking all your pictures and I'll throw those memories Sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all your little lies I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights I just don't care who was wrong or right I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you Sick of all of your little lies I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you So I'm getting on with my life I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you I'm so sick of you, I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you (ho-whoa) What you don't know is how great it feels To let you go |-|Letra traducida= Tu sabes que los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad, No cuando se trata de ti, Abres por primera vez, y lo consigues hasta la ultima. Estoy bien por lo bajo, Sábado por la noche y estoy en casa, Me estoy sintiendo bien por primera vez, Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Voy a decir adiós cuando digas hola, Woahh. Estoy harta de las noches sin dormir, de las noches sin terminar, Simplemente no me importa quién está bien o mal, Estoy harta de los rumores y de excusas, Tu me subes y yo lo cortare por un lado T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, Harta de todas tus pequeñas mentiras, T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, harta de todas las chicas a tu alrededor Lo que no sabes Es que se siente tan bien Dejarte ir. Apuesto a que tu juego es tan ver-por, Sabes que soy demasiado buena para ti, Sigo adelante con la próxima vez, Suelta el equipaje y estaré bien, Con el tiempo para recordar, Te darás cuenta de que extrañas esto, Leíste mi mente por última vez, Y en la mayoría fuiste un pasatiempo. Voy a decir adiós cuando digas hola, Woahh. Estoy harta de las noches sin dormir, de las noches sin terminar, Simplemente no me importa quién está bien o mal, Estoy harta de los rumores y de excusas, Tu me subes y yo lo cortare por un lado T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, Harta de todas tus pequeñas mentiras, T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, harta de sentirme mal a tu lado Lo que no sabes Es que se siente tan bien Dejarte ir. Estoy feliz de que estas solo, Quita tus fotos y ahora Lanza esas memorias por la puerta. Estoy tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, Harta de todas tus pequeñas mentiras. Estoy harta de las noches sin dormir, de las noches sin terminar, Simplemente no me importa quién está bien o mal, Estoy harta de los rumores y de excusas, Tu me subes y yo lo cortare por un lado T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, Harta de todas tus pequeñas mentiras, T-t-t tan harta de ti, Tan harta de ti, Así que estoy siguiendo con mi vida T-t-t tan harta de ti, Estoy tan harta de ti, Ohh, ohh T-t-t tan harta de ti, Estoy tan harta de ti, Ohh ohh Lo que no sabes Es que se siente tan bien Dejarte ir. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones